


Lemon's Paradise of Love

by GooLagoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooLagoo/pseuds/GooLagoo
Summary: LemonOVA, also known as Lemon, has created a Discord server where all his subscribers and friends can interact with him and each other. However, these interactions soon blossom into much more than just simple friendships as multiple pairings of Paradise residents fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a mistake and I'm going to live by it.


	2. Crossing through the Border of love (Soup/Bel Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bel and Soup are playing games as usual until secrets start to leak..

It was just supposed to be a normal game...

No one else but Soup had joined Bel to play some Borderlands together. And, this lead to some akward tension between the two: Soup had always been checking Bel out, he constantly messaged her and played games together with her. However she only saw this as a sign of the tight-knit friendship they had together; it was nothing more, nothing less. Everyone else had thought they were much deeper, hence the unanimous decision to leave them alone together, except for Todo who wanted to play the role of matchmaker and third wheel. Of course, the went to play without him.

"Geez, why didn't anyone else join us? What are all the boys doing anyway?", Bel chimed in a little tired of the tension between her and her best friend, "They all acted like they had something better to do than hang with us, it was kinda mean!"

"I mean, they were all playing League and Lemon was editing again. So, it was just me and you who can play some Borderlands.", Soup explained.

"B-But still! I wanted to play with everyone, not just have this small ass party"

"So you're not happy with me?", Soup replied obviously upset by this comment. He was trying his best to help Bel have fun, but she never payed attention to him like that..She just saw him as her friend, as one of the guys.

"That's not what I meant and you know that, Soup."

"Then what do you mean? That you don't like hanging out with me? That you'd rather hang out with Todo or Lemon? That being your best friend is just being another e-boy to talk with?"

"N-No..."

"Bel, I-I love you...", Soup declared, voice and confidence shaking. He had managed to say what he's been thinking all this time. Soup confessed to the girl of his dreams in the middle of their argument, right after he said some awfully regrettable things.

Bel was at a lost for words. Her best friend just confessed to her...This wasn't something new to her as confessions had always been spammed in her DMs. But hearing Soup say it changed everything. Her heart skipped beats, her eyes began to water, and she truly began to think about their relationship. She had been so blind until now, as late as it is. She's been hurting Soup this whole time and was only focusing on her fun and pleasing everyone else. While going after so many little things, she was neglecting the most important to her.

"I'm logging off. J-Just forget what I said!"

Soup logged off and simply looked off into the corners of his rooms with tears in his eyes. In the meanwhile, Bel was still processing this information and thinking of how to confront Soup about his feeling-no, their feelings. She went for her best option and sent him a message.

_bel- soup we need to talk about this about us _

_bel- please call me_

_bel- i need to tell you somthing and hear things from you too_

**(To be continued...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, so much.  
This is a mistake.  
But I'll probably continue it.


	3. Phone Call (Soup/Bel Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing to Bel, tension arose between Soup and her. Now, they just need to sort it all out.

Soup just couldn't get his mind off of her: her giggle, her jokes, and overall attitude permeated his head. But, so did his "fuck-up". He couldn't believe it, himself. Everything was perfect, but then he messed it all up and confessed. There was no way their relationship can ever be the same after that. He was tired, confused, and conflicted.

He just couldn't fall asleep, though. Everything was weighing heavily on his mind. 

_I_ _ gotta fix this- I just have to!_

He went straight to Discord in order to message her an apology. It's his feelings that hurt her, not anything else.

Immediately he noticed the pings from Bel's messages. What is she trying to tell him? Does she want to end their friendship and fall apart?

Soup called her.

Bel was immediately thrown off balance from the ringing. She partially expected Soup to never talk to her again after what happened. It was her idea to talk, but she was still getting nervous; Bel had no clue how to talk to Soup about his feelings, and her own.

"Soup..." 

"B-Bel...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that all out"

"You shouldn't be sorry though!", she shouted in reply, mustering her current frustrations and letting tears form in the corners of her eyes, "This is how you feel Soup, there's nothing wrong with that! You're my best friend and I just want what's best for you!"

"But, I love you! That isn't okay! You're my best friend, too. I shouldn't be greedy and try to go any further. I was happy with how we are, and now I'm not sure we can go back to that.."

Soup already gave up on his actual chances of success in a romantic relationship with Bel a long time ago. He believed that he could never be her lover, but her best friend. He wanted to be the most important person to her without taking any risks.

"Soup, you dumbass. I didn't get to say shit to respond to your confession back there."

"I already know what you're gonna say..."

"I really like you, too.."

"What? Can you say that one more time?"

He had to make sure he just her what he said. It was unbelievable, There was no way she held the same feelings.

"Stop joking around.."

"So, you didn't say anything?"

"I love you, Soup!"

* * *

Soup definitely knew that later he'll have to tell the boys about his W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate every single one of you on an individual level.  
The joke is going way too fucking far.  
Got lazy after the first sentence. It's more retarded than basketball camp for kids with extra chromosomes.  
You can tell me who you want next or I'll just decide on my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I took a joke to far.


End file.
